Akatsuki AA Gone Wrong
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Ummm...this is a random thing me and my friend did from midnight to four in the morning. Enjoy. Warning: This is extremly weird and it's mocks many thing particularly the Akatsuki.


Minutes From the October 2008 AAA (Akatsuki Alchoholics Anonymous) Meeting

Deidara: Hello, un! I'm Deidara, the gay drunk...I like boys.

Kisame: Hi, I'm Kisame, the violent drunk. Bewaaare, Jashin! The fishyism's time to shine is coming!

Hidan: Hi, I'm Hidan...and I'm the paranoid drunk. NO MORE FISHYISM!!

Zetsu: Hi, we're Zetsu and we're the pretty drunk. Don't you like my ribbon? shows pink ribbon in hair off to crowd

Tobi: Tobi is not drunk...Tobi is Superman!

Itachi: I'm so glad you all could make it. sappy grin I'm Itachi the lovable drunk. Now come here and give me a hug. holds out arms

Kakuzu: I'm Kakuzu and I'm the generous drunk. throws money at Kisame Now go out and buy yourself some sushi!

Kisame: furious glare Remember, I'm the violent drunk...

Hidan: NO MORE FISHYISM!!

Itachi: peaceful dreamy voice Now, fighting is not the answer. pats Kisame's shoulder

Tobi: stands Super Tobi will save you!! runs into a wall falls over Owww... dazed Super Tobi isn't so super anymore...

Deidara: gay squeal of horror Oh my poor baby!

Zetsu: sing-song voice while skipping in circles I'm so pretty, oh so pretty...I'm so pretty, oh so pretty...I'm so pretty, oh so pretty...I'm so pret--

Kisame: SHUT UP!! throws fish

Hidan: NO MORE FISHYISM!!

Orochimaru: comes out of bathroom in towel Where's my suicide pills!? shifty eyes Oha, an AAA meeting. Hi! I'm Orochimaru, I'm the suicidal dru--

Andellimy friend; a random rabid fangirl: OROCHIMARU!! glomp of death

Kisame: cocks head hungrily Are you supposed to be here?

Andelli: FISHYISM!! screams and runs

Orochimaru: coughs gets up Huh...Anyway...No wonder I couldn't find my suicide pills. Kabuto!!

Kabuto: comes out of bathroom in bathrobe drunk voice They're right here Lord Orochimaru. looks at reader normal voice I'm not drunk... adjusts glasses Honestly, I'm not.

Corrineme; another random rabid fangirl: runs in squealing KABUTO!! grabs and drags off to bedroom I have some plans with you! Maniacal laughter

Kabuto: Hey!! No! I'm not drunk, I don't want you!! reaches towards Orochimaru LORD OROCHIMARUUUU!!

bedroom door slams shut

Kabuto: muffled tortured scream NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Deidara: ...questioning un?

Tobi: confuzzled What's going on in there Senpai?

Andelli: runs back in Ah!! MAH POOR TAINTED MIIIND!

Kisame: growls I thought I told you to leave!!

Andelli: NOOO!! FISHYISM!! runs away again

Naruto: randomly falls through the ceiling gets up from floor and looks around Ooh, an AAA meeting! Grandma Tsunade should really think about coming to one of these! I think I'll go tell her, believe it! runs out through bathroom door echoing voice Ooh, bathtub! crash

Sasori gets up to podium

Sasori: We are the self-abusive drunks, we are Sasori.

voice #2: Why'd you say that?! smacks self

voice #1: I'm sorry!

voice #2: Now go to our room and punish us!

voice #3: whines But I didn't do anything to be punished for!!

Sasori: leaves

Kisame: looking at reader Now that boys and girls, is what we call psychotic, and it happens when mummy and daddy are puppets.

Itachi: sobs All he needed was a hug! He didn't have to be this way!! Sasori whyyyyy!? breaks down

Tobi: Super Tobi to the rescue!! runs into wall falls over is now unconscious

Deidara: Ah!! runs to him My poor wittle toto...

Zetsu: We're not in Kansas...are we?

Pein: standing at podium with Konan I'm Pein...and I'm the PERVY drunk! weird giggle grabs Konan's butt

Konan: smacks him looks at reader I am Konan. And these idiots are why I, do not get drunk.

Orochimaru: pounds on bedroom door Give me back my sidekick!!

Corrine: Nevaaahh!! Go find Sasuke!!

Orochimaru: ... light bulb Good idea! runs off

Andelli: runs back in falls on knees in despair Whyyy!? What is wrong with you people!!

Kisame: taps foot on floor clears throat

Andelli & Hidan: look at each other looks at Kisame NO MORE FISHYISM!! scream like the girls they are runs away

FIN...Or is it? (Get it? Fin end. Fin also is on fish. Teeheehee)

Pein: wakes up and jerks into sitting position gasps Oh my gosh...that was so weird! looks at reader And who the heck are Andelli and Corrine!?

Andelli & Corrine: waving at him through the window

Pein: screams and faints

THE END


End file.
